bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Voldan Xezharros
| birthday = March 2 | gender = Male | height = 188 cm (6'2") | weight = 86 kg (189 lb.) | affiliation = | previous affiliation = 's Arrancar Army | occupation = Segunda Espada | previous occupation = Arrancar #28 | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | resurrección = Cuerno Áspera | story debut = | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Voldan Xezharros (ボルダン・クセザロズ, Borudan Kusezarosu) is a male . Initially a in 's Arrancar Army, he has eventually become the Segunda of its most recent incarnation. Appearance Voldan is a mature Caucasian male of considerable height and solid stature. He has a fair complexion. His face has a somewhat triangular shape. The colour of his long hair is brown; he usually keeps them resting on his shoulders and hanging on his large chest. There are three linear markings on his right cheek. His eyes are bright yellow in colour. The remnants of Voldan's Hollow mask are helmet-like in fashion, with half a dome-shaped plate lingering on the right side of his head and covering his right ear with a protrusion. In addition, there is a small horn located to the side of the bone helmet. The location of his Hollow hole is unknown, as it is likely obscured by his clothing. Usually, he wears garments reminiscent of the old Espada uniform, with a notable customisation in the form of a very high collar. Personality Xezharros's personality is defined by the principle of resistance. Whilst it is not the only prominent aspect of his demeanour, it is nonetheless the underlying theme that often manifests in his traits, habits and quirks. In general, Voldan is an amiable person at first glance. He gets along rather well with his Arrancar allies. Polite, patient and placid, he addresses others with considerable respect no matter their actual rank. Normally of mild manners he is also highly peaceable and avoids conflicts altogether. Should he find himself in the middle of a heated argument, he invariably remains composed and often actively seeks to end them in the least violent way possible. His superiors may rely on his cooperation in the time of need. This behaviour allows him to keep the "resistance" whilst interacting with allies to the minimum. However, Xezharros is practically more of an affably malevolent person than someone genuinely kind. He is gentle and gracious, but at the same time might not hesitate to abruptly bifurcate someone he finds unacceptably obtrusive. Usually, he tends to follow the path of least resistance, although the way he might interpret this notion is quite unpredictable. Sometimes, this means agreeing with someone in spite of his own views on the matter, sometimes this means eliminating a person who stands in his way without a warning. His kindness and composure may easily shift to shocking callousness and ruthlessness depending on the situation. As a result, his behaviour is somewhat erratic from the perspective of others. Voldan is concerned with the state of the Arrancar collective as a whole and at the same time, pursues his own goal of obtaining greater power. Those two aims are what always determine his course of action. Nevertheless, whilst he often attempts to find the shortest way possible to achieving them, he is more than capable of planning long term. As such, he might forego a seemingly easy solution in order to facilitate another process farther along the path toward his goals. Extremely dilligent and seemingly indefatigable, he has been training and scheming arduously ever since the day he became an Arrancar. Furthermore, he is also a very methodical person who is prone to devote a great deal of attention to whatever task he has at hand. Orderly and analytical, he is incessantly deliberating upon various courses of action. He frequently tries various approaches toward a matter in order to find out the one which provides the least resistance. There are always numerous permutations available, and their hypothetical implications must be closely examined to decide which ones lead to the most desireable results. Still, he is not exactly one to think quickly and his constant state of alleged absent-mindedness might make an impression that he is rather dull. He never acts on impulse or intuition. Whilst the purely logical attitude is often the most efficient one, this lack of flexibility and ability to act swiftly might prove detrimental when he is met with sudden turns of events. History Plot Powers and Abilities Trivia Appearances Bleach: Extinction References Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Grandmaster Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Sonído Masters